


Wrongness Quotient

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Extremely Dubious Consent, Multi, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Day of the DeadPrompt: Laura/Billy/Bill Billy is eating Laura while Bill does him up the ass.nm





	Wrongness Quotient

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a very twisted individual, followed by ~~a dare~~ strong encouragement from a comm member. Read at your own risk. Seriously.
> 
> At least it's short.

Billy hadn't realized what he'd be interrupting, or he would have run in the other direction. Instead, he'd been shoved face first into the President's - he couldn't even think the word pussy in the same spacetime as his boss - with Admiral Adama behind him giving him pointers. Now Admiral Adama was getting...friendly...with Billy's pants, and when the Admiral shoved himself into Billy, his boss screamed and came all over his face. Clueless and not _even_ about to ask his boss for suggestions, he tried to avoid bumping her...omfg...with every stroke of Adama's cock. Well, at least he could think that word.

The Admiral shoved in one more time, gripping Billy's hips hard enough he'd have bruises - and wouldn't that be fun to explain to Dee - and held there for a heartbeat too long.

Admiral Adama pulled out, handed Billy and the President little towels, and began putting himself back together. By the time Billy turned around again, the President and the Admiral were as proper as usual, and President Roslin glanced at him as she put on her glasses.

"What updates do you have, Billy?"

It didn't take a genius to figure out he should forget the thing that never happened had ever happened. He picked up his folder from the table and started down his bulleted list.


End file.
